


Le meilleur d'entre eux

by malurette



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, not sure how to tag either, not sure if i'll update this
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur Athos ;<br/>1ère vignette : L'estime de M. de Tréville pour Athos. <br/>2ème : Et l'admiration du cadet D'Artagnan pour lui et ses amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tréville/Athos - Estime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’estime de M. de Tréville pour Athos. Il a toute sa confiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le meilleur de ses hommes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les trois mousquetaires  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tréville/Athos  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Alexandre Dumas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est tellement génial, c’est forcément bon! »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Bon pour ses hommes et dur pour ses ennemis, Tréville est loué par tous comme un excellent Capitaine. Il a pourtant, comme tous les hommes, ses faiblesses. Et sa plus grande s’appelle Athos. Alors qu’il n’est pas censé faire de favoritisme – et il le cache d’ailleurs très bien – il éprouve une partialité certaine envers ce jeune homme.

Athos lui-même remplit la description de l’excellent capitaine à défaut d’en avoir le grade. Tréville devine plus qu’il ne les connaît les épreuves qu’il a dû traverser pour obtenir cette maturité. Qui le rend si attrayant, et le met hors de portée…


	2. d'Artagnan/Athos - Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et l’admiration du cadet D’Artagnan pour Athos et ses amis…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’on attend de lui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les trois mousquetaires  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Athos\D’Artagnan  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Alexandre Dumas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Rayflo jaloux pourrait déplorer qu’en conséquence il lui résiste tant mais admire quand même sa volonté…»  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quand même sa volonté pourtant solide flanche, Athos tombe rudement. Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié et si ses démons doivent avoir raison sur lui, ça sera totalement. D’ordinaire, il les tient en respect. Mais pas toujours…

Le destin cruel a remis sur sa route des fantômes qu’il aurait voulu oublier et qui l’ébranlent.  
Mais voilà, il n’est plus seul face à eux. Il a désormais deux amis fidèles qui comptent sur lui et sur qui il compte et… ce jeune cadet éperdu d’admiration pour lui, qui le croit infaillible. Pour eux, pour lui, il tiendra bon.


End file.
